


The Light in the Ice

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [46]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst with a hint of a happy ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: After Anna’s fall, Elsa could always see hints of the darkness in her creations.





	The Light in the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> "If you look for light, you can often find it. But if you look for darkness, that is all you will ever see." - Uncle Iroh, Avatar

After Anna’s fall, Elsa could always see hints of the darkness in her creations.

 

She knows that her powers can glow, she’s seen the look of wonderment in her sister’s eyes. Awed pupils have reflected the intensity of the ice, a widened mouth has illustrated disbelief at how “beautiful” her dazzling gift is.

 

But, now, in this room, there's no display. Certainly no beauty and definitely no gifts.

 

All that exist here are the remnants of escaped emotions that refuse to be reign in by fear.

 

…

 

When Anna first knocks on the door, Elsa’s almost transfixed by world outside the window. Within the glass, she can see the transcending purples, the ethereal greens, the misty blues. 

 

But her eyes are drawn to the charcoals, the stony greys, the rigid blacks. She forgets her fears of ice, but acknowledges the lines that form the window. She is even brought to a level of curiosity within the glassy depths.

 

It is this curiosity, along with a refined sense of duty, that brings her to reject her sister's first attempt to open the door.

 

(It is also this curiosity that eventually gloves her hands, when her fascination destroys the wood.)

 

...

 

(It gets worse.)

 

…

 

Terror overtakes the one spot in the room where sun could actually shine. Petrification, caused by horrifying possibilities, forces her further and further into her corner. Lack of control, for surely this _curse_ cannot be controlled, brings her to shield herself with something far more frosty than ice.

 

And after a few years, she cannot hear her sister’s requests.

…

 

When their parents are gone, there isn’t even one thought of controlling these icy horrors.

 

There is only the desire to hide.

 

When her sister’s melodic plea makes it through the door once, it is met with a sea of heaviness that has been dragged down further and further into the shadows.

 

There is no response.

 

And after a few minutes of unknowingly sitting back to back, ice tauntingly begins to snake up and down the door -- daring Elsa to try to grasp the situation.

 

Anna, having long given up on getting a response from her sister, backs away from the door instantaneously at the unknown sound. She cannot see anything at first, forced to only listen as the ice crackles and grows on the other side.

 

"Elsa?"

 

As the future queen hears her sister scurry away, the ice stops for only a moment before plunging the entire door into its frigid depths.

 

"Elsa?!"

 

In the silence, the darkness begins to crack.

 

Begins to  _break._

 

"... Elsa?"

**Author's Note:**

> “Tis, but a scratch.” Monty Python
> 
> Fandoms of interest:  
> Anastasia  
> Goosebumps


End file.
